Malik's Christmas Carol
by AnimeAngelFox
Summary: I know it's late for Christmas but I wasn't able to finish it on time! Gomen! Please read anyway.This is not a direct parody of The Christmas Carol. Malik is visited by the spirits of Christmas past, present, and future. Story way better than summary. R
1. Chapter I

I know I should be updating my other stories but I had the idea for this. Besides it will only be 5 chapters in all. If everything goes according to plan then I should have it finished on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I got some ocean front property in Arizona. From my front porch you can see the sea. I've got some ocean front property in Arizona. If you'll buy that then I own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
If you didn't understand that, then I don't own YGO. I also don't own "The Christmas Carol" or the song "Ocean Front Property." On with the fic!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Malik Ishtar was walking to his house on Christmas Eve. He looked around and saw Christmas lights everywhere. Kids were playing in the snow with no worries. They were just running around, playing in the snow happily. People were walking down the streets carrying presents to their families. Everyone was very happy except for Malik Ishtar. He HATED Christmas. He hated everything about it. The joy, the decorations, the snow, and anything else that had to do with it. Suddenly, a little girl bumped into him.  
  
little girl-"I'm sorry mister. I didn't mean to bump into you. I'm just trying to get home. I'm lost. Can you help me find my way home?"  
  
Malik looked down at the girl. She had red hair and bright green eyes, and was no older than six or seven. She looked like she came from a poor family because she was wearing dirty, worn out clothes. Malik, not being a very kind person, did not even think of helping her.  
  
Malik-"You should watch where your going! After bumping into me like that I wouldn't think bout helping you! If your lost then you should have stayed with your parents! Find your own way home!"  
  
Tears started to appear in the girl's eyes. She was only a little kid and didn't like being yelled at. She ran off very sad.  
  
~stupid girl~ Malik thought as he approached his house. He walked in and saw Marik, his yami, sitting on the couch watching T.V. Isis was in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and saw Isis cooking.  
  
Isis-"Merry Christmas Malik. How was your day?"  
  
Malik-"It was horrible! I hate Christmas! I just don't see what's so merry about it."  
  
Isis was about to say something but decided against it. She knew Malik hated Christmas. But this year she knew she had to get him to go to the Christmas party at Kaiba's mansion.  
  
Isis-"Malik, I know you hate Christmas, but can't you at least try to be a little more cheerful? Seto is having a Christmas party at his house tonight. Him, Mokuba, Yugi Yami, Anzu, Jou, Honda, Mai, Shizuka, Ryou, and me are all going to be there. Even Bakura and Marik will be there. You should come."  
  
Malik-"I hate Christmas enough as it is and there's no way I'm going to spend it with them!"  
  
With that Malik stormed up into his room and slammed the door.  
  
Marik-"I told you he wouldn't agree to go. You should have told him Reika was going to be there. Then he would come."  
  
Isis-"I couldn't do that. I gave her my word that I'd let it be a surprise."  
  
Marik-"Too late now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* 3 hours later *  
  
Isis-"Malik! We're leaving now! Are you sure you don't want to go?"  
  
Malik-"For the last time, I don't want to go!"  
  
Isis sighed as she walked out the door.  
  
Marik-"You should have told him that Reika was going to be there."  
  
Isis-"Will you shut up about Reika already!?!"  
  
After that they began to walk to Kaiba's mansion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* 15 minutes later in Malik's room *  
  
Malik-"Boy am I tired."  
  
He looked at the clock which read 8:30 p.m.  
  
Malik-"It's only 8:30? Oh well. I'm tired so I guess I'll get ready and go to bed."  
  
So he got ready and went to bed. But just as he was going to sleep, he heard a noise and looked up from his bed.  
  
Malik-"Shadi!?! What the heck are you doing in my room!?!"  
  
Shadi-"I have come to warn you."  
  
Malik-"Warn me about what?"  
  
Shadi-"You have become very uncaring and because of it if you don't change your ways you will be doomed. But you have been given a second chance. Tonight you will be visited by 3 spirits to help you."  
  
Malik-"Not that I'm worried, but are you feeling OK?"  
  
Shadi-"I am fine. Remember, you shall be visited by 3 spirits."  
  
With that he disappeared into the Shadow Realm and Malik went to sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There's Chapter I. Reika will be explained in Chapter II. Review. And if you don't mind, could you also read my other stories also? Thanks. R&R. 


	2. Chapter II

Hello. This story might not be finished as soon as planned because I had some Christmas shopping to do. I didn't get ANY reviews last chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Here's Chapter II. It might not be too good because I'm not really into the Christmas spirit tonight.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~Why is it so cold in here? ~ Malik thought to himself as he was waking up.  
  
The Spirit of Christmas Past or Marik for short-"And I thought that I was going to have to wake you up."  
  
Malik-"Marik, what are you doing here? I thought that you were supposed to be at Kaiba's.  
  
Marik-"I'm NOT Marik. I am the spirit of Christmas Past."  
  
Malik-"Yeah right. I must be dreaming."  
  
Marik-"No, you're not dreaming. Didn't Shadi tell you that I was coming?"  
  
Malik-"Oh yeah! I remember now."  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
Shadi-"You will be visited by three spirits."  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Malik-"So what are you doing here?"  
  
Marik-"I'm here to show you you're Christmas past. Didn't you read the book?"  
  
Malik-"What book?"  
  
Marik-"Nevermind. Let's just go."  
  
Marik then chanted a magic spell in Egyptian and they were no longer in Malik's bedroom but in what appeared to be a room in a house in Egypt. A young girl about the age of ten walked into a room with an orange kitten that was about half grown.  
  
Isis-"Malik, I got you a Christmas present."  
  
A 6 year old Malik walked into the room.  
  
Young Malik-"What is it."  
  
Isis-"It's the cat."  
  
Young Malik-"Really!?! Thanks Isis! But what will father say? You no he hates cats.  
  
Isis-"Don't worry about it. It's a stray and you know that he has a soft spot for anything that doesn't have a home."  
  
Young Malik-"You're right."  
  
Isis-"So what are you going to call him?"  
  
Y.M.-"How about Ra?"  
  
Isis-"That sounds like a good name."  
  
Malik watched his younger self pet the cat and play with it. After a few minutes he finally decided to say something.  
  
Malik-"I remember Ra. He was a nice cat. I spent the whole day with him only to find him dead the next day."  
  
After Malik said that, Marik began to chant another spell. They were now in another room with a 15 year old Malik. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. A girl of about 15 years of age with waist length black hair and green eyes named Reika walked into the room.  
  
Reika-"Merry Christmas Malik!"  
  
15 yr. old Malik-"Huh! Oh it's you. What are you doing here?"  
  
Reika-"I just was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie or something."  
  
15 yr.Malik-"No thanks. I'm busy."  
  
Reika-"Doing what?"  
  
15 yr. Malik-"Plotting my revenge."  
  
Reika-"That's all you ever do anymore. Can't you at least take a break for one night."  
  
15 yr. Malik-"He killed my father and has to pay!"  
  
Reika-"Did you see him kill your father?"  
  
Malik-"No, but I know he did."  
  
Reika-"How?"  
  
15 yr. Malik-"I just do. Now if you don't mind I'd like to be alone to plot my revenge."  
  
Reika-"Fine. But before I leave, take this."  
  
She then took off a necklace with a locket for a charm and threw it to him.  
  
15 yr. Malik-"Why are you giving this back to me?"  
  
Reika-"To remember me by in case you ever decide to care for something other than revenge."  
  
15 yr. Malik-"What do you mean?"  
  
Reika-"My parents are moving to France. I was going to stay with my grandpa here in Egypt, but since all you care about is revenge I think I'll go with them. Goodbye!"  
  
15 yr. Malik-"Reika Wait!"  
  
It was too late she was already out the door. The regular Malik watched as his younger self clutch the locket in his hand as a few teardrops fell out of his eyes.  
  
Malik-"That was two years ago and the last time I saw Reika. Take me away. I don't want to see anymore."  
  
Marik could see that Malik was close to tears.  
  
Marik-"Very well."  
  
Malik then woke up in his bed.  
  
Malik-"It was only a dream."  
  
He then went back to sleep until...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's all for this chapter. I should have the next chapter up tomorrow. RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter III

Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know this is going to be finished later than I expected but oh well. Here's the Chapter III!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Malik-"What the- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Spirit of Christmas Past a.k.a.Yami-"Thanks for breaking my fall."  
  
Malik- "GET OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami-*Gets off of a VERY ticked off Malik* Sorry."  
  
Malik-"What the heck are you doing here!?!"  
  
Yami-"I am the spirit of Christmas present and I'm her to show you what's happening elsewhere on this night."  
  
Malik-"What are you talking about Pharaoh?"  
  
Yami-"You don't remember!?!"  
  
Malik-"Oh yeah! You must be another one of the spirits that Shadi told me about."  
  
Yami-"Where did you get that idea from?"  
  
Malik-"Shut up and let's get on with it. I do want to get some sleep at some point."  
  
Yami-"Fine."  
  
Yami, like Marik, began chanting a spell in Ancient Egyptian. After he was finished, they were in an old, run down house. They were in a dining room, if you could call it that.  
  
Woman-"Where is Samantha? She promised she'd be home hours ago."  
  
Man-I don't know. I hope she's safe. There's a bad blizzard out there so we can't go out and look for her."  
  
Malik-"What does this have to do with me?"  
  
Yami-"The little girl that they're talking about is the same one that bumped into you today."  
  
Malik-"What?"  
  
Yami-"You heard me. Right know she's out in the cold lost because you didn't help her. She could freeze to death out there and it's your fault!"  
  
For once in his life, Malik felt guilt. He now wished that he had taken the time to help her.  
  
Malik-"Take me home know!"  
  
Yami-"I still have more to show you."  
  
He chanted another spell. They were now at Kaiba's. Malik looked at all the people in the room until he saw someone that he hadn't seen in two years.  
  
Malik-"Reika!?! What is she doing here!?!"  
  
Yami-"Watch and maybe you'll find out."  
  
Anzu-"Isis, do you mind me asking you a question?"  
  
Isis-"What is it?"  
  
Anzu-"Are you and Yami a couple?  
  
Isis-"Yes, we are. But don't tell Malik. If he knew that I was dating Yami, he'd go ballistic."  
  
Malik looked at Yami VERY ticked off.  
  
Malik-"You're dating my sister!?!?!?!"  
  
Yami didn't even have a chance to reply before Malik was attempting to choke him to death.  
  
Reika-"Where is Malik anyway?"  
  
When Malik heard Reika speak, he stopped choking Yami.  
  
Isis-"I wasn't able to get him to come. I'm sorry."  
  
Reika-"I should have known he wouldn't come."  
  
Anzu-"Yeah well that's just Malik. But it is a shame he didn't come."  
  
Honda-"Yeah, I guess it is. Isis even got him that cat over there."  
  
Malik looked over to where the cat that Honda was talking about was at and couldn't believe his eyes. Laying down sleeping, was a cat that looked identical to his old cat, Ra!  
  
Malik-"I don't believe it! It looks just like Ra!"  
  
Yami-"What are you talking about? That thing looks nothing like Ra!"  
  
Malik-"Not THAT Ra. It looks like my old cat named Ra.  
  
Yami-"Oh. Well it's time to leave."  
  
Yami chanted a spell and Malik woke up in his bed. He was going to go back to sleep until he thought about how Yami had woken him up so he decided to wait for the next spirit.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There's that chapter. Please review. Merry Christmas Ya'll!!! 


	4. Chapter IV

Hello. I know it's late for Christmas, but I've been busier than expected the past week. After this chapter, there'll only be one chapter left to put up. I should have it up tonight or tomorrow. Thanks to the two people who actually reviewed. Here's Chapter IV.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Malik was waiting for the final spirit to show up. Finally, a cloaked figure entered the room.  
  
Malik-"It's about time you showed up.  
  
The Spirit of Christmas Future a.k.a. Bakura-"Shut up you stupid mortal!"  
  
Malik-"Can we just go?"  
  
Bakura-"Fine."  
  
Bakura chanted a magic spell and they were soon in a house. Malik saw an older version of Isis and a girl about five years old with tri-colored hair in two braids and crimson eyes.  
  
Little Girl named Himeko-"Mommy, where are you going?"  
  
Isis-"I'm going to visit Reika and Ryou and go by the cemetery. Why?"  
  
Himeko-"Just wandering."  
  
Malik-"That girl called Isis her mom. But if Isis is her mom then who's her dad?"  
  
Malik looked at the girl and noticed she looked a lot like Yami.  
  
Malik-"Isis didn't marry Yami, did she?"  
  
Bakura only nodded.  
  
Malik-"How could she do this to me!?! She married my worst enemy! Wait 'till I get my hands on that stupid pharaoh!"  
  
After Malik calmed down a little, they followed Isis to a house. Isis knocked on the door and an older Reika answered it.  
  
Reika-"Hello Isis. Come in.  
  
Isis-"I can't I need to go by the cemetery and get back home. I just came by to return your book."  
  
Reika-"Thank you."  
  
Isis-"By the way, how's Ryou doing?"  
  
Reika-"He doing fine. He should be back from England tomorrow."  
  
Isis-"When are you two having the wedding?"  
  
Reika-"In about a month."  
  
Malik-"Wedding!?! She's getting married to Ryou!?!  
  
Bakura nodded.  
  
Malik-"Are you serious?"  
  
Bakura-"Yes."  
  
Malik-"How could she do this to me!?!  
  
Bakura-"You were so uncaring that she eventually gave up on having anything to do with you and fell for Ryou."  
  
Malik felt a teardrop roll down his cheek.  
  
~Have I really been this uncaring? ~ He thought to himself.  
  
After Isis left Reika's house, they followed her to the cemetery. She placed a single flower on a tombstone, said the words "Merry Christmas," and walked away.  
  
Malik-"Whose tombstone it?"  
  
Bakura-"See for yourself."  
  
Malik walked over to the tombstone and gasped. On it was the words "Malik Ishtar 1985-2005."  
  
Malik-"Is this really how it ends? If I stop being so uncaring and change my ways, can I change this future?"  
  
Bakura stayed silent.  
  
Malik-"Answer me!"  
  
Bakura stayed silent.  
  
Malik-"Please, answer me!"  
  
Bakura started to laugh maniacally as Malik fell through a portal to what Malik thought was his doom.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well there's that chapter. I'll have the final chapter up tomorrow. And for anyone who has read what I have written so far on "Blast From the Future," the Himeko in this story is also the one in that story. Anyway, please REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter V

This is the final chapter.  
  
Malik-It's about time.  
  
Me-Shut up, Terrance!  
  
Malik-What did you call me!?!  
  
Me-That's what your name might be in the dub.  
  
Malik- NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me-On with Chapter V!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Malik woke up covered in sweat. It was about 5:30 A.M. He turned on the T.V. to see what day it was.  
  
Malik-"It's Christmas! I guess I can change the future!"  
  
He quickly got dressed and walked out of the house. He decided to see if he could find the little girl that bumped into him the day before and see if she was still alive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* 1 hour later *  
  
~There she is~  
  
He walked up to her. She was extremely cold, but still amazingly alive.  
  
Malik-"Samantha?"  
  
Samantha-"W-who are y-y-you?"  
  
Malik-"I'm Malik Ishtar, the guy you bumped into yesterday."  
  
Samantha-"D-did y-y-you c-come t-to y-yell at m-me some m-m-more?"  
  
Malik-"No. I came to apologize. I shouldn't of yelled at you. I was in a bad mood. Forgive me?"  
  
Samantha only nodded.  
  
Malik-"Now let's get you home."  
  
Samantha-"O-okay."  
  
It didn't take them too long to get to her house. When they got there, Malik knocked on the door.  
  
Samantha-"Th-thank you f-for br-bringing me h-home."  
  
Malik-"Don't mention it."  
  
The girl's mother, Mary, opened the door.  
  
Mary-"Samantha!"  
  
Samantha-"Mama!"  
  
Samantha hugged her mother.  
  
Mary-"Where have you been? Me and your father have been so worried!"  
  
Samantha-"I was lost until Malik helped me find my way home."  
  
Mary noticed Malik for the first time.  
  
Mary-"Thank you."  
  
Malik-"Don't mention it, it's Christmas. I need to get going. Merry Christmas!"  
  
Mary & Samantha -"Merry Christmas!"  
  
Malik walked off.  
  
~I bet everyone's still asleep at Kaiba's, but oh well. ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik arrived at Kaiba's not long after that. When he got to the door, a compter's voice asked him for a password to get in.  
  
~Knowing Kaiba the password is probably Blue Eyes White Dragon so I'll try that.  
  
Malik-"Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
  
Computer-"Correct. You may now enter."  
  
~ Kaiba needs more security. ~  
  
Malik walked into the mansion and saw that everyone had fallen asleep in the living room except for the cat. The cat walked up to Malik and Malik pet him.  
  
Malik-"You're a nice cat. I used to have a cat just like you named Ra. He's dead now, but how would you like to be called Ra also."  
  
Cat-"Meow!"  
  
Malik-"I'll take that as a yes. Now let's go cook some food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* A few hours later *  
  
Everyone was just waking up in the living room, wandering when they fell asleep.  
  
Jou-"What's that good smell?"  
  
Honda-"It smells like, FOOD!"  
  
Anzu-"It's coming from the kitchen."  
  
Everyone walked into the kitchen to see Malik cooking and humming "Jingle Bells."  
  
Everyone-"Malik!?!?!"  
  
Malik-"Merry Christmas  
  
Anzu-"What are you doing?"  
  
Malik-"Cooking Christmas dinner."  
  
Honda-"It looks like your cooking for a whole army."  
  
Malik-"I guess I got a little carried away. I never realized how fun cooking was."  
  
Isis-"I never knew you COULD cook."  
  
Malik-"Amazing what you can do when you put your mind to it."  
  
Seto-"How did you get in?"  
  
Malik-"Easily. You should change your password. No offense, but it's kind of predictable. Hey the food's done. Is everyone ready to eat."  
  
Everyone-"Yeah!"  
  
Malik-"Reika."  
  
Reika-"Yes."  
  
Malik-"I think this belongs to you. Merry Christmas."  
  
He handed her the same locket she left him. She opened it and saw a picture of her and Malik.  
  
Reika-"My locket! It still has the same picture I had in it. You kept it?"  
  
Malik-"Of course I kept it. Now let's eat!"  
  
And with that everyone sat down to enjoy a meal big enough to feed five saiyans. (I don't own DBZ either.)  
  
  
  
The End  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There's the final chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I hope everyone enjoyed it, even though it was waaaaay late. Review! 


End file.
